


In Which Sympathy is Shown for the Devil

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006





	

He did not, could not understand. His role in the grand design had no room for doubt. But he would think of her last words to him and waver.

“But who will save Tom Riddle?”

She, as a fellow member of the Order, should have known better. But she asked him anyway, just as he was leaving her world forever.

Her question, never answered, haunted him despite all his attempts to dismiss it as nonsense.

It couldn’t be possible. Not after that awful night.

Yet he would still wonder whether she was onto something.

“But who will save Tom Riddle?”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Despite the possible OOC-ness, I envision this as one of Snape’s memories (the ‘she’ being, then, Lily).


End file.
